Sólo una fracción de segundos
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) Renee no tiene intención de ir a nuevas convenciones de fans. Realmente ni tiene intención alguna de volver a ver a Lucy, al menos en la medida de lo posible. Por eso cuando la organizadora de la convención le prepara una reunión con encerrona incluida, Renee estalla y Lucy pagará las consecuencias...


**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs :)**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Advertencia 1:** Esta idea fue originariamente pensada para el concurso de XenaGabbySubtexto de Relatos eróticos breves, pero no pudo ser, la historia era demasiado cojonuda y sobre todo grande y no pudo ser utilizada para el concurso. Así que la estética se parece bastante a los requisitos del concurso, solo que con unas cuantas paginas mas! :p

 **Advertencia 2:** La idea original pertenece a Dark y el FF a sus dos autoras.

 **Solo una fracción de segundos**

 _Por Lady Bardo y Dark._

No era la primera vez que se negaba a acudir a una convención, pero parecía que en esa ocasión Shanon necesitaba escuchar el No de sus labios. Nunca había tenido que acudir en persona a denegar una invitación, prácticamente no acudía ni para aceptarlas. Así que no entendía porque aquella vez se tomaban las molestias de pedirle que fuera hasta las oficinas de Creation solo para repetir su negativa. Había imaginado que querrían convencerla, aunque Renee sabía que sería inútil. Para el 2009 la convención de los Ángeles volvería a repetirse, pero no podrían contar con ella, dijeran lo que dijesen.

No era un capricho, ni se debía a otros asuntos o trabajo, simplemente no tenía intención de asistir y encontrarse con Lucy. Y con una razón así, había poco que Shanon pudiera intentar argumentar, de hecho, no tenía nada, más que aceptar su decisión. Renee no tenía intención alguna de explicarle que no quería verla, que estaba poniendo distancia y que no iba a pasar por el trago de encontrarse con el cambiante carácter de Lucy y aun menos frente a los fans, pero estaba segura de que la organizadora conocía su porqué aunque ella no confesara nada.

Cuando había recibido la invitación no había sido capaz de rechazarla al momento. Lo medito durante cerca de dos meses y aunque el sentido común terminó imponiéndose, había estado cerca de caer en la tentación. Hubiera sido tan sencillo... aceptar, asistir y verla. Y tener que aguantar sus desplantes, sus estados de humor, su cariño y su dulzura si había otros delante o si los fans lo pedían, y su tensión y frío comportamiento si estaban a solas o la situación era muy personal. Años atrás podía aguantar sus extraños gestos, sus pequeños pavoneos e incluso sus cambios de humor, porque era compensados con creces con su amistad, con su forma de ser, y con los pequeños y a la vez gigantes momentos de amor y amistad que llegaban a compartir. Podía aguantar que le retirara su mirada, porque segundos después se encontraba con alguna caricia fugaz, con unas inesperadas palabras de cariño o incluso aquellos ojos azules se retractaban y volvían a los suyos, estremeciéndola con la más intensa de las miradas.

Pero hacia tiempo que eso ya no era así. Solo quedaba la parte dolorosa, la que Lucy parecía manejar mejor. Como en una ocasión su propia amiga le había dicho con mirada seria y actitud estoica "Renee, tú eres mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas, ¿lo sabes no?" Parecían unas palabras preciosas, si no fuera porque la actitud de Lucy denotaba que delante de "Amiga" quería añadir un doloroso "Solamente", como intentando dejar claro los limites de su amistad. Renee siempre lo había sabido y a pesar de todo lo que sentía por la actriz nunca había intentado nada más, ni si quiera pequeñas insinuaciones, pero Lucy había creído necesario realizar aquella horrible puntualización, como si tuviera que pararle los pies de alguna manera.

Lo peor fue que después de aquel extraño comentario las cosas marcharon cada vez peor, hasta el momento en que ver a Lucy se convirtió en un ejercicio de puro masoquismo. Nunca había sido fácil mantener aquella amistad, dolía ver a Lucy dejándose llevar por los demás, por lo que le aconsejaban y no por lo que quería, permitiendo que la convirtieran más en producto que en la persona que era; pero cuando su amistad se transformó en una interesada relación comercial, Renee tocó fondo. Hiciera lo que hiciese ya no había vuelta atrás para no salir herida, pero si permitía aquello y aguantaba, el dolor jamás terminaría. Así que solo podía decantarse por la distancia. No era más fácil ni menos tortuosa, pero todo era más llevadero si no tenía que enfrentarla.

Respiró hondo, obligándose a no pensar en nada cuando llegó a las oficinas de Creation y alcanzó la puerta de Shanon, dispuesta a hacer frente a lo que esperaba que fuera una brevísima reunión. Al fin y al cabo, solo debía repetir "No, gracias" y dar media vuelta. Llamó con los nudillos y al escuchar la conocida voz de la organizadora diciendo "Entre" abrió decidida. Pasó hasta el interior del despacho deteniéndose de golpe con el pomo aun en la mano.

Lo habían hecho. A veces podían ser algo rastreros, incluso oportunistas. Eran Creation, no se esperaba menos de ellos. Pero aquello... aquello ya era rozar el limite y pasarlo varios kilómetros. Frente a la mesa de Shanon, en una de las dos sillas para las visitas, Lucy se encontraba cómodamente sentada y la miraba con una cálida sonrisa que aumentaba por igual la rabia y los nervios de Renee. Permaneció quieta, sin pronunciar palabra y respirando tan suave que el aire apenas circulaba por ella, ¿habrían sido capaces de preparar semejante encerrona?

"¿Renny? ¡Que sorpresa!" exclamó Lucy poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ella. Renee, casi por inercia, también lo hizo, encontrándose a los dos segundos abrazada con cariño por Lucy. El añorado calor del cuerpo de su amiga anuló su capacidad de razonar por un breve instante, y al volver en si intentó recordar los meses que restaban desde el último abrazo similar, pero su memoria no alcanzaba a tanto tiempo atrás "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Lucy separándose de ella pero sin alejarse demasiado e incluso colocando una mano agarrando suavemente su brazo. Renee miró aquel cariñoso gesto extrañada y después a los ojos de su dueña, sintiendo que ese profundo azul que hacia meses que no enfrentaba, se colaba dentro de ella, destrozando con un fuerte golpe toda su tranquilidad.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo" siseó Renee alternando la mirada entre ambas mujeres intentando decidir si aquello era una encerrona y le estaban echando mucha cara o si realmente podía haber ocurrido una coincidencia tan siniestra.

"La verdad es que mi visita ha sido casualidad. Tenía un asunto que resolver aquí cerca y decidí pasar a ultimar con Shanon los detalles de la firma de autógrafos del próximo concierto" explicó sonriente y hablándole atentamente, como si allí no hubiera nadie más que ellas dos.

"Lucy… ¿ese concierto no es dentro de CUATRO meses? Un poquito pronto, ¿no crees?" preguntó suspicaz, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a mezclarse con una creciente rabia. Lucy aumentó su sonrisa, pero no contestó de inmediato, como si meditara con cuidado su respuesta o simplemente estuviera inventándola.

"Si, bueno…" se adelantó Shanon, con un amago de tranquila sonrisa "Ando muy liada de trabajo y preferí solucionar cuanto antes los detalles menos relevantes, así que la mandé llamar" explicó torpemente, sin reparar en que contradecía completamente la versión de Lucy. La sensación de que aquello era una sucia encerrona golpeó la conciencia de Renee dolorosamente. Respiró ofuscada y miró a la torpe organizadora hablando con un tenso y frío hilo de voz:

"Vaya, ¿ahora las firmas de autógrafos son detalles sin importancia, Shanon? ¿Desde cuando?" Giró su rostro esa vez hacia Lucy y añadió con el mismo sarcasmo "Y tú, ¡que casualidad que estuvieras por aquí cuando ella te mandó llamar, ¿no?!" Pudo comprobar de reojo que Shanon se intimidó ante su reacción, pero Lucy se limitó a relajar su expresión de alegre sorpresa, a una de comprensión, al responder:

"¿Te levantaste con mal pie esta mañana, bardo?" musitó alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de una paralizada Renee, pero esta vez no por los nervios sino por la impotencia de aquella situación.

"¡No vuelvas a llamarme así en la vida!"

"Renny, solo era una broma relacionada con la serie, ¿qué te pasa? Al fin y al cabo la convención se acerca y habrá que volver a tratar el tema de la serie. Porque... vendrás, ¿verdad?" preguntó inclinando el rostro hacia ella y estrechando su brazo con cariño.

La mueca de Renee mutó del cabreo al asco "¡Dije que no! ¡Tu te puedes meter la convención por el culo!" gruñó contra Shanon "Y tú…" Golpeó con un leve guantazo la mano de Lucy que aun le tocaba "…eres una gran zorra" gruñó con voz baja y grave pero tan firme, que fue como una patada directa al estómago de Lucy. Libre del agarre de la actriz más alta, Renee se giró sobre sus talones saliendo rabiosa del despacho sin mirar atrás. Lucy tomó aire un segundo, mordiendo su labio inferior y observando la moqueta que cubría el suelo.

"Hmmmm… voy a buscarla" musitó sin esperar la respuesta de Shanon. Corrió intentando alcanzar a Renee y comprobó que no se dirigía a la salida. Su primera parada habían sido los servicios. Caminó hasta allí y se plantó frente a la puerta, pero no llegó a empujar. Se encontraba medio abierta y podía ver a Renee apoyada en el lavabo. Refrescaba su nuca con gesto cansado y respiraba con dificultad y desgana. No alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que encontraría una mueca de dolor. De nuevo Renee sufría y podía jurar que era por su culpa.

Cuando Shanon le había llamado para avisarla de la negativa de Renee, la organizadora ni si quiera tuvo que proponerle intentar convencerla. Desde que había sabido que Renee no quería ir, Lucy solo había pensado en mil formas de lograr lo contrario. Se había dicho a si misma que era tan solo por echar una mano a los de Creation, por la convención y por los fans, pero algo en su interior le reprochaba que no era así. Sabía que la realidad era que tenía que reprimir las ganas de verla, de disfrutar de su compañía, y de estar a su lado tan juntas y tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Con Renee siempre tenía que reprimirse.

Dejó la mente en blanco para entrar por fin al baño, temerosa de la reacción de su amiga. No deseaba discutir y sin embargo parecía inevitable. Entró sin llamar y los ojos rabiosos de Renee se giraron para verla. Lucy tuvo que apartar la mirada, antes de sisear su nombre.

"¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¡¿Vas a seguir con esta mierda hasta cuando estoy meando?! Aquí no hay cámaras, ¿sabes? No es un gran hermano, ¡deja ya de actuar!" fue la respuesta de Renee

"¡No sé de que me hablas, Renny! Y tampoco entiendo a que viene este numerito, así que cálmate, ¿quieres?" preguntó, aunque con un tono que prácticamente lo exigía.

"¡¿Pero como puedes tener la cara de decirme que no sabes de que estoy hablando?! Sé a qué estabais jugando Shanon y tú en ese despacho, así que no intentes seguir haciéndote la loca porque ¡ya la has cagado bastante!"

"¿Que insinúas?" cuestionó comenzando a elevar el tono por la tensión. Nunca había sabido actuar en este tipo de situaciones y menos si implicaban a Renee "¡Tan solo pensamos que podría convencerte para que asistieras!"

"¿Pensamos? Muy bonito, Lucy. Tú y tu enorme ego decidisteis que sería pan comido hacerlo ¡¿verdad?! Cediste a jugar conmigo por una maldita convención... Y además mejor hacerlo en público para que vean cuan dominada me tienes, ¿es eso, no?" preguntó furiosa, sin dejar de realizar aspavientos "No podías haberme llamado para preguntar, no… ¡Tu tenías que montar el numerito en el despacho para dejar claro que sigo comiendo de tu mano!" gruñó apretando con furia los dientes.

"¡No! ¡No te llame porque nunca coges el teléfono! ¡O estas demasiado ocupada o directamente pasas del tema!" respondió mirando a su irritada amiga sintiendo como el calor de la discusión se hacia con ella. Pero para su desesperación aquella furia no solo estaba haciéndole perder el control de la situación, sino también de sus emociones, notando como ese odiado sentimiento que Renee le provocaba se hacia poco a poco con ella, empezando por un fuerte calor en su vientre.

"¡No contesto a tus llamadas porque no quiero verte, Lucy! ¡¿No te habías dado cuenta?! ¡NO quiero saber de ti! ¡No soy capaz de saber de ti! ¡Se hace tan duro que necesito desesperadamente alejarte de mi, de todo lo que me rodea!" gritó frustrada, sin entender porque tenía que estar discutiendo todo aquello.

Lucy no apartaba los ojos de ella. Escuchaba detenidamente cada exclamación y palabra, permitiendo que le calaran, que le estremecieran y que su significado llegara a ella. Sabía lo que Renee estaba gritándole, y mas allá, también era consciente de lo que se guardaba para ella. Aunque no lo dejara escapar en palabras, aquella preciosa mujer era increíblemente transparente para ella... como muchas veces ella temió serlo ante los ojos de Renee. Era tanto lo que escondía, que siempre llevaba consigo el temor de que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, de que alguien alcanzara a ver un resquicio de todas las emociones que Renee despertaba en ella incluso solo con mirarla un instante. Pero en ese momento, en aquellos baños y frente a Renee, las barreras iban derrumbándose una tras otra, sus apariencias le concedían un minuto de tregua, y su ser solo podía pensar en aquella mujer. En todo lo que le estaba diciendo con su cuerpo y su mirada y gritando con su boca. Y le encanta todo lo que escuchaba.

Su corazón se aceleró, cada centímetro de su piel estaba erizada hasta la nuca y la saliva había abandonado su boca varios gritos atrás. La pasión se estaba apoderando traicioneramente de ella, y no había vuelta atrás. Pero todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos estaba estallando en una desquiciante y violenta discusión.

"¡¿Me quieres tanto, que no puedes ni verme?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?! ¡Tiene muchísima lógica, Renee!"

"¡Me da igual que lo entiendas o no, Lucy! ¡Soy yo la que aguanta toda esta mierda, y no quiero seguir! ¡Simplemente decidí que no habría más masoquismos, no más torturas por algo que no lo merece!"

"¡¿Qué?!" cuestionó incrédula "¿Tu te oyes? ¡Estas loca!"

"¡¿Loca?!" meditó Renee con los ojos demasiado húmedos y tintineantes "¡Si! ¡Por aguantarte, por soportar toda esta mierda durante años, por permitir que me manejes, que hagas y deshagas a tu antojo, por esperar que algún día dejes de fingir ser lo que no eres…!" gritó fuera de sí, con las primeras lágrimas acompañando sus desechas palabras. Lucy la miraba rabiosa, deseando que se callara, que dejara de decir todas esas palabras que la estaban destrozando, por la verdad que cargaban, aunque intentase no escucharlas "¡…por creer en alguien tan egoísta, prepotente y ególatra como tú!" vociferó Renee histérica sin ni si quiera respirar. Solo quería hablar, desahogarse y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, dañar a Lucy por cada vez que ella lo había hecho. Pero ya no pudo seguir chillando. El cuerpo de Lucy se había abalanzado contra su espacio y sin entender como, la boca de la morena cubría salvajemente la suya. Lucy la estaba besando, deteniendo sus palabras y robándole hasta el último aliento con una fuerte sensación de violencia y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó el primero, devolviéndole al instante el beso hasta enredar sus lenguas. Pero su raciocinio regresó dos gemidos más tarde y el sonido del bofetón resonó con fuerza sobre el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el servicio. Lucy se separó aturdida por un momento, alejándose un paso de Renee, mientras las dos respiraban con profundos jadeos, sin poder negar que la temperatura de la habitación parecía aumentar por segundos. Renee se tocó la mano cuya palma escocía por el golpe, y después alzó la mirada hasta Lucy, con los ojos aun llorosos, pero mucho más mansos.

"Joder…¿te he hecho daño?" preguntó preocupada y sin terminar de creerse nada. No sabía si era más surrealista el apasionado beso, el tortazo o la situación en ese momento. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello sería parte del juego; la había intentado camelar con palabras dulces, cariñitos y acercamientos, y por último se había atrevido a probar con un beso. Pero aquella voz proveniente de su conciencia no tenía suficiente fuerza para hacerse oír sobre el fuego que recorría a Renee en ese momento y hacia palpitar su corazón con tanta intensidad.

Lucy no contestó al momento, pero su mirada lo dijo todo. Sonreía de medio lado en un gesto que rezumaba excitación y acariciaba su dolorida mejilla casi con placer. Hizo asomar la punta de su lengua por la comisura de la boca antes de contestar con una voz grave y extremadamente gutural:

"¿Daño? Nah, harían falta un par más de rubias bajitas y monas para hacerme daño" bromeó sin pizca de humor, solo picardía. Ya no había autocontrol ni mascaras, solo era capaz de ver y pensar en Renee. Los sentimientos que tan fervientemente se empeñó siempre en ocultar, habían tomado el control de su cabeza, comenzando por una pasión irrefrenable. Hasta su mirada permitía leer sus ansias de conseguir otro beso. Y Renee tampoco se encontraba en mejor situación. Siempre había imaginado que un beso de Lucy sería algo tan absoluto que la desarmaría más allá de lo indecible. Pero ese beso había sido eso y mucho más y no sabía como responder a todo lo que la recorría en ese momento. Solo era consciente de que los ojos azules le estaban volviendo loca. Era como volver a ver a su Lucy, a la auténtica mujer que había bajo las fachadas y apariencias que le habían impuesto, y no estaba preparada para esa visión.

De forma que cuando Lucy avanzó a zancadas hacia ella, su mente tan solo atinó a andar hacia atrás como escapando de ella, hasta chocar su espalda contra el lavabo. Miró a Lucy, que parecía disfrutar con esa cacería y tenía en sus ojos un brillo intenso, provocado por algo que no lograba descifrar. Tragó hondo y en esa ocasión permitió encantada que la mano de Lucy acariciara su mejilla, antes de deslizarse por su oreja, jugar con su lóbulo y llegar a su nuca. No hubo tirón alguno, ya que Renee por su propio pie, cuando sintió que la actriz intentaría atraerla, se lanzó hacia Lucy inconscientemente, igual que un imán.

Su primer beso fue como encajar todas las piezas de un puzzle. Los labios se mezclaron entre sí con tal arrebato que los movimientos les hacían separarse por momentos, pero los cuerpos lo evitaron rápidamente uniéndose con fuerza en un abrazo lleno de caricias. Habían pasado de una tensa calma casi estática a una vorágine de movimientos, roces y besos. Y lo mejor de todo era que llegaba a ser lo suficientemente maravilloso como para hacer que todo lo demás no importara. Para Renee solo estaba Lucy y para Lucy solo existía esa mujer que llevaba años atormentándola. Siempre se había temido, viviendo aterrorizada porque algo así pasara, sabiendo sin dudar que si ocurría no lograría resistirse, ni querría hacerlo. Y acertó de lleno. En ese momento no eran dos mujeres devorándose, sino el desahogo de años de amor, de pasión contenida y de la rabia que todo ello traía consigo. Y el resultado estaba siendo un dulce y hambriento encuentro

La mente de Renee daba vueltas mientras unos deliciosos labios recorrían cada rincón de su cara y unas manos abarcaban centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo con un sentimiento de desesperado frenesí. Lucy mordía sus labios y sin darle tregua arañó sobre la ropa su espalda, bajando hasta sus caderas. Agarró su trasero con ambas manos, y la elevó para colocarla sobre el lavabo, quedándose entre sus piernas y mucho mas cerca de todo su cuerpo. Renee rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras la sentía indagar por la cintura de su pantalón y sacar de él su camisa, para colar sus manos bajo ella. El primer contacto del calor de los hábiles dedos de Lucy en su piel, provocó un estremecimiento que arqueó su espalda y la hizo jadear contra su boca. Pudo jurar que esos labios sonreían encantados con el resultado, pero no logró confirmarlo, porque se deslizaron hasta su yugular con mordiscos, al tiempo que dos manos desabrochaban su sujetador. Gimió encantada su nombre, sintiéndola chupar su piel sin cuidado y moverse entre la curva de su cuello y su hombro. Lucy movió sus manos suavemente hasta el estómago de Renee y acarició su piel subiendo poco a poco hasta sus pechos, libres ya del agarre del sujetador. Entonces cerraron los ojos a la vez. Renee disfrutando de las turbadoras sensaciones que ese suave roce le provocaba, Lucy por la situación de estar tocando y disfrutando de Renee, de su cuerpo y de su alma, porque sabía que era así. Con una pasión renovada, regresó a su boca, invadiéndola feroz, encontrando la misma pasión en Renee. Permitió a sus manos torturar los suaves pechos que se empujaban contra ella buscando más y disfrutó de cada sonido que provocaba en Renee, aunque sabía que la mitad de aquella sinfonía también estaba siendo cantada por ella.

Lucy dejó una mano sobre el pecho de Renee, recreándose con caricias y pellizcos en la dureza que la excitación provocaba en este, mientras la otra se apartaba de ese irresistible lugar. La deslizó con lentitud por su esternón, arañando la piel a su paso con las uñas y escuchando a Renee contra su oído:

"¡Oh, Dios…!" El jadeo sacudió con fuerza a Lucy, quien ya de por si se encontraba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no tumbarla allí mismo y aliviar la extrema excitación de la que era víctima. Dejó que la voz de Renee le recorriera como una ola de placer, antes de volver a coger las riendas.

"No, Lucy" susurró entonces con malicia, descendiendo esa mano hasta los pantalones de Renee. Recorrió su pierna desde la rodilla hasta la ingle, deteniéndose en su muslo al ir alcanzando poco a poco su interior. La marcada caricia estremeció a Renee y Lucy sintió el temblor del cuerpo entre sus brazos. Le pareció una reacción tan tierna que su corazón palpitó henchido de felicidad, mientras le robaba un beso cargado de cariño. Renee acarició dulcemente su rostro con ambas manos, aunque no podía ocultar con su respiración y sus gemidos que se moría por no exigirle ya algo más. No hicieron falta las palabras porque Lucy pudo leer sus deseos en aquel húmedo beso.

Desabrochó el pantalón que confinaba el cuerpo de Renee con una sola mano y la acercó aun más a ella, hasta que Renee abrazo su cintura con las piernas. La sostuvo un breve instante, mientras deslizaba el pantalón y la ropa interior mas allá de su cintura, consiguiendo al fin un irresistible acceso al interior de Renee. Escuchó un gutural gemido escapar de su boca con anticipación, al volver a sentarla sobre el lavabo. La enfrentó con una sonrisa ladeada, dejándose llevar por esos ojos verdes que la derretían y más al ver como la pasión los había oscurecido. Sin apartar sus miradas, y respirando tan cerca que compartían el mismo aire, Lucy acarició su estomago con las yemas de los dedos. Renee aumentó el ritmo de su respiración, pero continuó mirándola con firmeza. Al menos hasta que los dedos bajaron lentamente a su sexo, hundiéndose de golpe en su humedad. Renee cerró los ojos con una fuerte inspiración, y Lucy hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque su mente se encontraba perdida entre esos maravillosos pliegues. Sus dedos se deslizaron recorriendo suavemente la zona, que ardía contra su toque, deseando que por cada segundo de placer que aquello le producía pudiese hacer gozar a Renee diez veces más. Se reclinó contra ella, estremeciéndose al escuchar su resuello y acercó la boca contra su sensible oído:

"Dime como" le suplicó con la voz más ronca que un rugido, muriéndose por hacerlo bien. Renee abrió los ojos para mirarla antes de contestar.

"Las dos juntas…" fue la suave y simple indicación que obtuvo como respuesta. Antes de asimilar a que se refería, Renee estaba de pie frente a ella, tirando de la cinturilla de su pantalón y desabrochándolo sin dilación. Toda la iniciativa de Lucy quedó derretida ante la ofensiva de Renee, y temblando de pies a cabeza, permitió que la pequeña mano de su amiga se colara por su ropa cuando la cremallera cedió. Los dedos de Renee se enterraron en su reveladora humedad y para Lucy todo lo demás perdió importancia. A pesar del atronador escalofrío que la sacudió no dejó de mirar a esos inolvidables ojos verdes, comenzando un juego mutuo de intentas embestidas. Aquellos movimientos estaban llevándolas sorprendentemente cerca del orgasmo, pero Renee aun quería más. Algo dentro de ella le decía que todo aquello era un regalo del destino que posiblemente no se volvería a repetir y necesitaba disfrutarlo cuanto fuera posible. Colocó sus dedos en la entrada de Lucy, preguntándole con la mirada si podía "Hmmmm, si…" suspiró esta, casi sin voz e imitando su idea. Se penetraron al tiempo en un complicado intento por guardar algo de control dentro del torbellino de sensaciones de las que eran víctimas. Pero apenas un par de embestidas después las manos quedaron más mojadas, los cuerpos convulsionaron llenos de placer y las bocas se enredaron una vez más para dejar morir sus ardientes gemidos en la garganta de la otra. Escucharse de aquella manera las precipitó juntas e inevitablemente más alto.

Las mujeres se apoyaron entre si, presintiendo que de no tener ese cuerpo enfrente, se habrían derrumbado deliciosamente en el suelo. Renee sacó reticente su mano de Lucy, al sentir como la mujer más alta abandonaba su interior. Antes de descubrir que más haría Lucy, se abrazó a ella con imperiosa necesidad, sintiendo como la respiración de la actriz se calmaba. Renee le susurró entonces llena de miedo:

"¿Estas bien?"

La respuesta, con la voz temblorosa e insegura de Lucy, no se hizo esperar "Renee, esto es... ¡Dios mío! Es... Tú y yo somos... ¡joder!"

"¿Dos mujeres? ¿Es eso lo que tanto trabajo te cuesta decir, Lucy?" preguntó alejándose de ella, aunque su equilibrio aun dejara mucho que desear. "Pues sí, lo somos. Dos mujeres adultas dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de una maldita vez y actuando en consecuencia. Así que ¿dónde esta el puñetero problema Lucy? Porque yo no lo veo por ninguna parte" ladró molesta, abrochándose el pantalón, sintiéndose derrotada y sucia por la forma de reaccionar que estaba teniendo Lucy.

"Esto no debió ocurrir, Renee. No está bien y lo sabes" gimió nerviosa, sin ser capaz de mirarla ni estarse quieta. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en el fondo de su garganta y la creciente angustia que se apoderaba de ella no ayudaba.

"¿Qué no esta bien? No era eso lo que me decían tus gemidos hace tan solo dos minutos" gruñó Renee satírica y enfrentando sus ojos llena de furia.

"¿Qué hemos hecho…?" repitió Lucy para sí, incapaz de razonar. Renee respiró hondo, aguantando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir junto a una larga lista de insultos, al ser consciente de que a pesar de todo, su situación era de nuevo la misma mierda de siempre. Con todo más enredado y doloroso, pero igual en el fondo.

"¿Qué que hemos hecho?" repitió asqueada y llena de sarcasmo "Se llama sexo, Lucy. Es lo que suele ocurrir entre dos personas que se aman o simplemente se atraen. ¿No te lo enseñaron en clase?" preguntó como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño. Resopló furiosa, sin saber si le cabreaba más Lucy o sus propias y necias esperanzas "Esto es estúpido, ni siquiera se porque pensaba que después de lo que ha ocurrido podías reaccionar de una forma distinta a como lo has hecho toda la vida... Será mejor que me marche Lucy. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada más que decir" gruñó caminando hacia la puerta

"Ren, espera. Yo... tan solo dame..." gimió indecisa, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos y sus labios temblando, incapaz de creer que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Tiempo Luce? ¿Más y más minutos de mi vida para acabar consiguiendo esto, constantemente? Lo siento mucho, pero no. Esto acaba de ir demasiado lejos, pero se termina aquí. Para siempre" zanjó segura e implacable, a pesar de la expresión de la actriz. Su relación con Lucy siempre le había superado, haciéndole imposible mantener el control o manejarla de alguna forma. Pero esta nueva faceta le había sobrepasado de tal manera, que su instinto de supervivencia le rogaba que lo zanjara de una vez por todas. Su ánimo palpitaba dentro de ella resignado y casi sin fuerzas, aunque una pequeña ilusión le devolvió algo de luz. Se giró antes de salir y mirando a los pies de Lucy murmuró "En el fondo necesito darte las gracias por... por lo de hoy. Cederme estos minutos ha sido el mejor regalo que has podido ofrecerme jamás. Podré guardarme un último recuerdo tuyo siendo como realmente eres y como necesitaba recordarte. Solo tú, sin máscaras. Al menos me quedo con eso" suspiró agarrando el pomo y volviéndose hacia la puerta de nuevo.

"Ren…" lloriqueó la actriz tras ella "¿No volveré a verte? ¿Acaso no vendrás a la convención?"

Renee soltó una carcajada vencida y respondió sin girarse "No, por supuesto que no. Ya te lo dije" musitó sin mucho énfasis.

"Renny..." gimoteó Lucy torpemente, como quejándose. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero estaba siendo totalmente incapaz de hacerlo.

"Adiós, amor" respondió esta, atravesando la puerta "Que tengas buena suerte" siseó suavemente, sin voz, sin animo, sin ganas de seguir allí. Tan solo se limitó a abandonar los servicios que por unos instantes habían sido su cómplice, escondiéndolas durante la fracción de segundos que el destino les había concedido. Pero tenía que regresar a la horrible realidad, aquella que vivía sin Lucy, pero amándola cada día.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
